


truth or dare

by Happy_Hobiiii



Category: Original Work
Genre: #gay #cute #oc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Hobiiii/pseuds/Happy_Hobiiii
Summary: omg this is my first story so sorry it's trashthese are my own original charactersthank you for reading <3





	truth or dare

he glanced at him, lost in thought..

"connor?" repeated ellie, "truth or dare?"  
his mind suddenly snapped back to the game. "truth. last time you dared me to jump in the lake."  
"fine," she sighed, glaring at him, "is it true you love jacob?"  
connor tried to remain calm, but he could feel his tanned face turning red as he mumbled, "i mean.. it's not ~not~ true.." he briefly looked at jacob for reassurance, but his expression was blank. ellie giggled wildly, then turned to jacob.  
"truth or dare?"

"dare." 

connor knew this would be bad.

"i dare you.. to kiss whoever is most attractive in the room."  
jacob thought for a moment. he knew who he thought was most attractive for sure.. but then again, did he really want to kiss connor in front of ellie and her friends? he was about to turn to a stereotypically attractive girl, but then he saw connor's eyes.

"this doesn't mean anything, right?" jacob bent down and kissed connor, then pulled his lips away almost immediately. it was the briefest of kisses, but it had felt so incredible..

after nearly another hour of truth or dare, jacob had made up his mind. everybody had trailed off at this point, having their own conversations. this was the time. he approached connor, head held high. taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around him. 

connor seemed to relax in his hold, sinking into him. jacob buried his head into connor's ebony hair as connor stroked jacob's own brown locks. like a ballerina, he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed jacob, gently but passionately, as the moon shone down on them.

to be continued.. i appreciate ~ constructive ~ criticism!


End file.
